


Out of Sight, Out of Mind

by FreshLinguine



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Don't have romantic stare downs in the middle of gunfights kids, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshLinguine/pseuds/FreshLinguine
Summary: Boone and the Courier have a moment in the middle of a gunfight.





	Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I misread "powder ganger" as "power ranger" in my own fanfiction.
> 
> Anyway, this is a lil something I wrote for my courier Danny and Boone. Takes place before "Dance Floor Blues" but is entirely unrelated. I also wasn't sure what to call this so I hope the title fits. Gave this a T rating just in case. This is pretty short but feel free to comment and tell me what yall think.

              Danny cursed as another bullet flew over his head. Shouts could be heard from raiders in the distance as Danny crouched behind a piece of broken building and checked his pip boy. He saw Boone fire a shot before sitting beside him to avoid gunfire.

              The pip boy booted up, flashing a map of the Mojave Desert. Boone wordlessly began reloading his rifle. He watched Danny out of the corner of his eye as he slumped against (what used to be) a wall and run his fingers through his hair beneath his desperado hat. Boone took a quick glance at Danny’s mouth when he bit his lip thoughtfully. But he quickly moved his gaze away when he felt his face heat up ever so slightly.

              Danny lifted his biker goggles from his eyes and turned his head towards Boone. “Well,” he said, “this could be a problem.”

              A bullet grazed Boone’s beret, causing him to slouch against the wall and move closer to Danny.

              Boone rubbed his eyes and groaned, “Yeah, no kidding.”

              Suddenly, the gunfire stopped. As Danny went to look over the wall, a bullet shot through the top of his hat. He quickly stumbled back to his place beside Boone, taking his hat off and examining the new hole.

              Boone eyed the hat before looking at Danny and asking, “Where’d you get that thing from?”

              Danny placed the desperado hat back on his head. “Got it off of a dead Powder Ganger. I think it makes me look like a badass. Like the guys in those old cowboy movies.”

              He smoothed the brim out and eyed Boone with a toothy grin. The corner of Boone’s mouth lifted ever so slightly as he pulled the brim of the hat over Danny’s face. “Yeah, a badass is what I think of when I see you.”

              Danny tipped his hat up and smirked. Boone stiffened for a moment, head beginning to spin. Fuck. What is he doing? Out in the middle of the Mojave Desert, getting shot at by people he’s never seen before, flirting with some asshole in a cowboy hat. They suddenly felt too close for Boone’s liking as he felt his shoulder graze Danny’s. He couldn’t stop staring at Danny from behind his sunglasses, and it didn’t help that he was staring back.

              An explosion from a nearby grenade brought Boone out of his daze. Danny jumped at the sound and pulled his goggles over his eyes. He checked his pistol, making sure it was still usable, as Boone turned around to fire a shot. Boone tried to push the moment out of his head as he looked through the scope of his rifle. Through the narrow vision of the scope, Danny was out of sight. Out of sight, out of mind.


End file.
